Today, humans have as great of a need as ever for in-person (i.e., “live”—as distinguished from remote or virtual) social interactions with others. Yet, many of today's technological advances, such as the Internet, social media, virtual reality and otherwise often present a simpler, yet often non-ideal, form of social interaction for many. That is, instead of meeting with someone live (in-person) for coffee, such interactions may occur over the Internet, for example, using social media. Further, many persons today lead increasingly hectic, chaotic, and often stressed lives. Such stresses arise from work, family and other commitments and often inhibit such persons from having the opportunity to meet up live with others in a social or other environment. Further, determining the who, what, where, how, and when of a social or other interaction can occur often is very time consuming. For example, determining when two or more persons are available for lunch, at a restaurant acceptable to each such person, and at a time and location so acceptable can often involve numerous exchanges of text messages, phone calls, emails, or otherwise. That is, the simple planning of a lunch “date” can often involve a significant time commitment before the “data” even occurs. Further, who pays for such a “date” can also often present stresses upon the attendees. For example, is it a first person's turn, and if so, what is an acceptable price range? Likewise, what attire is desired for the “date”? These are just a few of the many issues and questions that may arise today that discourage and/or inhibit the live social interaction of two or more persons.
Likewise, it is often desirable for multiple persons, i.e., more than two, to get together for social events. Whether such an event be a celebration (e.g., of a birthday, graduation, marriage or otherwise), a party, or simply a family meal, when multiple persons are to come together live, the stresses of planning, organizing, and facilitating such event often increase substantially. Such stresses may include, for example, scheduling, financial, location, logistics, and others.
Yet, a need exists to address such stresses today. Further, a need exists for systems, devices and methods which utilize the vast information databases and interconnectivity of devices, locations, people, and others to organize, facilitate, monitor and obtain feedback for live social fitness events. These and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure. The various embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to using available technologies, such as calendaring, IoT, and social media, and others to make it easier to engage in “live” social interactions.